concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colston Hall
December 1933 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The auditorium had to undergo a series of alterations to make the space suitable for a large circus which featured elephants, seals, ponies, kangaroos and bears! Tiered seats between the organ and stage were removed and the platform was strengthened and extended in order to take the weight of the elephants) July 7, 1951 the Hall Re-Opens January 18, 1956 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Colston Hall commemorates the installation of the new Harrison & Harrison organ, nearly five years after the rebuilt auditorium opened. The opening ceremony was presided by Bristol’s Lord Mayor Alderman Harry Crook, and organist George Thalben-Ball performed the first concert on the instrument. October 29, 1956 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30. Lionel Hampton and his Orchestra) September 20, 1957 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jimmy Rushing, Humphrey Lyttelton & His Band) November 22, 1957 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45. Count Basie and his Orchestra) April 29, 1958 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45. Frankie Vaughan performed two concerts on the same day. Between performances, his fans surged around Colston Hall and brought traffic to a standstill until police reinforcements arrived. During the last number, fans rushed to the stage until the star disappeared among the crowd and the band’s instruments were passed to safety over the heads of the crowd. The star’s manager was quoted in the press as saying the Bristol gig had been the most fantastic reception they had ever had anywhere in the country) May 6, 1958 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jazz at the Philharmonic, with Ella Fitzgerald, Dizzy Gillespie and Oscar Peterson) May 23, 1958 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 7.45. Buddy Holly & The Crickets, Garry Miller, Des O’Conner, The Tanner Sisters & Ronnie Keene & His Orchestra) September 15, 1958 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jazz from Carnegie Hall) October 10, 1958 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Duke Ellington and his Orchestra) March 6, 1959 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Louis Armstrong & His All Stars) May 6, 1959 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Cliff Richard Show) May 15, 1959 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jazz at the Philharmonic) September 13, 1959 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Count Basie and his Orchestra) October 15, 1959 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (An Evening With Gracie Fields) November 12, 1959 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Cliff Richard Show) In April 1960, a Bristol married couple credited the Hall and the concert given by the Leipzig Gewandhaus Orchestra for bringing harmony back to their marriage. They wrote to the conductor about how they had decided to get married at the orchestra’s last appearance at Colston Hall two years previously and how listening to the performance avoided a break-up. March 18, 1960 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jazz at the Philharmonic) April 22, 1960 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Count Basie and his Orchestra) September 30, 1960 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Miles Davis) October 30, 1960 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Kid Ory) January 14, 1961 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Shirley Bassey) February 14, 1961 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Cliff Richard) March 16-17, 1961 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Ella Fitzgerald) March 15, 1963 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Tommy Roe/Chris Montez tour With The Beatles) November 15, 1963 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Beatles) January 27, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Rolling Stones) May 28, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45. Package Tour with Chuck Berry, Carl Perkins, The Swinging Blue Jeans, The Animals, King Size Taylor & The Dominos, The Other Two & (compere) Larry Burns) June 1, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Dave Brubeck Quartet) June 10, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (1964 Bath Festival. Yehudi Menuhin joined forces with his pianist sister Hephzibah and celebrated French cellist Maurice Gendron to form a trio that performed with the London Symphony Orchestra conducted by Istvan Kertesz. On the programme were Beethoven’s Triple Concerto for Piano, Violin, and Cello in C major, Op. 56 and Brahms’ Double Concerto for Violin & Cello in A minor, Op. 102) July 7, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Ray Charles) September 16, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Sir John Barbirolli with the Hallé Orchestra. The audience was treated to music chosen by Barbirolli himself, pieces which he would pick “if it were the last concert he was going to conduct”. The Hallé Orchestra opened the concert with Vaughan Williams’ ethereal ‘Fantasia on a Theme of Thomas Tallis’, which was followed by ‘Intermezzo’ from Fenimore & Gerda by Delius and Debussy’s ‘Three Symphonic Sketches, La Mer’. The evening rounded off with Elgar’s ‘Symphony No.2 in E flat’) September 19, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Ronettes, The Yardbirds, Billy J. Kramer & the Dakotas. Due to permit trouble for the American girl group The Ronettes, Charles H. Lockier regretfully announced the cancellation of the show, and all ticket money was refunded) September 22, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (An Evening With Gracie Fields, with classical pianist Clive Lythgoe) October 1, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Rolling Stones) October 24, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Cliff Richard Show, featuring The Shadows, Frank Berry, Faye Fisher and Johnny Hawkins) November 10, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Beatles. As the band finished "If I Fell" and were about to begin their finale, four local students who had managed to gain access to the stage lighting gantries, tipped bags of flour onto the Beatles’ heads) November 18, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra. Herbert Menges lead the Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra in a concert that featured a young Vladimir Ashkenazy as the featured piano soloist in Beethoven’s Piano Concerto No.3. Malcolm Arnold’s ‘A Sussex Overture’, Monteverdi/ Malipiero’s ‘Sinfonia Ritornelli, Orpheus’ and Brahm’s Symphony No.3) January 15, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45. Package Tour with Chuck Berry, Graham Bond Organization, The Moody Blues, Winston G., The Five Dimensions & Long John Baldry and The Hoochie Coochie Men) February 10, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra, Louis Fremaux) February 19, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Duke Ellington and Orchestra) February 24, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (City of Birmingham Symphony Orchestra) February 26, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Adam Faith, Sandie Shaw, The Barren Knights, The Roulettes, The Paramounts) March 3, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (London Mozart Players, Harry Blech, Michael Roll) March 10, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra, Amaryllis Fleming) March 17, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bristol Pianoforte Subscription Concerts- Louis Kentner) March 23, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Tamla Motown Revue with The Supremes, Earl Van Dyke, The Miracles, Martha and the Vandellas, Stevie Wonder. To promote the event, concert promoter Charles H. Lockier gave away 1,000 tickets to the ethnic minority of Bristol’s population, as it seemed Bristol was slow to acquire the Motown taste as bookings were poor) November 21, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Moody Blues) May 10, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bob Dylan) October 7, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Package tour with the Rolling Stones, Ike & Tina Turner, The Yardbirds, Peter Jay & The New Jaywalkers, The Kings Of Rhythm Orchestra, The Ike-Ettes, Jimmy Thomas, Bobby John & Ray Cameron) April 9, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Nina Simone & Dick Gregory) April 25, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30. Package tour with The Walker Brothers, Englebert Humperdinck, Cat Stevens, Jimi Hendrix, The Californians, The Quotations & Nick Jones) September 20, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Birthday of Colston Hall- Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra, under the direction of Constantin Silvestri. A 12-day programme of concerts was organised to mark the 100th Birthday of Colston Hall. A selection of pop, jazz, folk and theatre events accompanied the number of orchestral concerts, featuring Colston Hall regulars such as the Hallé Orchestra, the BBC Concert Orchestra, City of Birmingham Symphony Orchestra and the Bristol Sinfonia) November 21, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Stan Getz Quartet) November 24, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45. Package tour with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, The Move, Pink Floyd, Amen Corner, The Nice, Outer Limit & Eire Apparent) November 27, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Vienna Boys Choir) April 18, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Simon Dupree & The Big Sound, Status Quo) November 10, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Who) December 2, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Beach Boys) February 23, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (T. Rex) April 27, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Fleetwood Mac) May 9, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Ten Years After) June 3, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Frank Zappa) June 21, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Led Zeppelin) October 21, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jethro Tull) November 4, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (John Mayall) November 12, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Trapeze) December 2, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Delaney And Bonnie And Friends) December 11, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Moody Blues, and Tymon Dogg) May 17, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Deep Purple) September 7, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Rory Gallagher) September 10, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Manfred Mann's Earth Band) September 27, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Derek & The Dominoes) October 4, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jethro Tull, Procol Harum, Tir Na Nog) October 26, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Incredible String Band) November 2, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Jack Bruce) January 17, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Yes) January 26, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Van Der Graaf Generator) March 10, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Elton John) May 3, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Byrds) June 10, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Wishbone Ash) September 3, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Rolling Stones) September 10, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Cat Stevens) November 22, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Mott the Hoople) December 5, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Uriah Heep) January 23, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Procol Harum) May 12, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Status Quo, Slade) June 13, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (David Bowie) April 21, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Captain Beefheart) June 18, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Mick Ronson) July 25, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Van Morrison) August 6, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Slade) September 19, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Status Quo) October 15, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Free) October 16, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Genesis) November 11, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Horslips) November 29, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Mott the Hoople, Queen) April 30, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Gong) May 3, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Traffic) May 8, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Love) May 28, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Lou Reed) September 20, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Procol Harum) September 30, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Can) October 20, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (10cc) November 12, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Queen) November 29, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Golden Earring) December 11, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Black Sabbath) February 9, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Supertramp) February 17, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (ELO) February 18, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Robin Trower) July 13, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bay City Rollers) September 22, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Kraftwerk) September 29, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Thin Lizzy) October 3, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Todd Rundgren) October 13, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Leo Sayer) November 3, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Dr. Feelgood) November 30, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Nazareth) December 1, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Steeleye Span) January 3, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Procol Harum, Viv Stanshall) March 21, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Thin Lizzy, Graham Parker) May 24, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Leonard Cohen) June 23, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Bob Marley & The Wailers) September 27, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Hawkwind) November 7, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (AC/DC) December 13, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Damned) March 8, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Graham Parker) March 14, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (T. Rex, Damned) May 26, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Clash) May 31, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Television, Blondie, Cortinas) June 17, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Country Joe & The Fish) September 28, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Iggy Pop) November 15, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Wire) November 24, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (John Martyn) February 17, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Emmylou Harris) February 26, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Rush) April 16, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Manfred Mann's Earth Band) April 27, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Blue Oyster Cult, Japan) June 28, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Boomtown Rats) September 22, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Tom Robinson Band) October 3, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Strawbs) October 22, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Squeeze, Dr. Feelgood) October 28, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Stranglers) November 26, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (The Jam) December 7, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Devo) January 29, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Nazareth) February 24, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Gary Numan) February 25, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Billy Joel) April 10, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Motorhead) May 25, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Renaissance) May 29, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Stiff Little Fingers) June 16, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Dire Straits) September 26, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Loudon Wainwright III) November 4, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Buzzcocks, Joy Division) April 5, 1982 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Judie Tzuke) May 16, 2017 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Procol Harum)